cbuugdrama9's Promptly Priceless Tales
by cbuugdrama9
Summary: A Collection Of Ni No Kuni One-Shots. 4-word prompts accepted and awaited!
1. A Sage's Party

A/N: Hey guys! I can't sleep, so I decided to try something. I'm writing! (don't act like you haven't done the same lol) I am doing a little grab bag-ish thing. It's on a site called fifteenminutesoffiction . com and it's basically where you say, "I want a 4-word grab bag" or something, and it gives you something. I have:

self-destructive

long-suffering

congratulate

idiotically

And must incorporate those words into my story, even just once.

so, of course, I am choosing the fluffy route. I can't write well in general, let alone sad stuff lol. So, here you go.

GRAB BAG CHALLENGE #1

A Sage's Party

Swaine couldn't believe what he was doing. He was stressing out of control. He had heard Esther had taken the trials at the Temple of Trials, and passed with flying colors. He didn't know much, but figured that meant she was a sage now. So why didn't he think this through more?

He was standing in a room in the Porcine Palace, and it was decorated for a party. He told her to come over to get a book or two from Marcassin, since now she was a sage, she would need to study all she could, about stuff. He wasn't magical, but he figured it was cool magic stuff that the sages learned. So, she had agreed. Everyone else had started showing up, except for Oliver and Esther.

Oliver was driving Esther over to Hamelin from her home near Perdida. He had helped travel her to the Trials so she could be there, and then said he left "his" car ( _still technically the conductor's car_ ) near her house, and was out of MP. The ruse was so clever and thorough, Swaine was surprised he hadn't thought of it. He almost smiled, but nerves stopped him.

He was a bit socially awkward as of late, for reasons he could not begin to understand. But he had been a **long-suffering** individual of this curse, with the **self-destructive** habit of acting **idiotically** any time he tried to do anything. But he had to do this for Esther. He wanted to **congratulate** her. She'd come so far, and made him prouder every day.

Just then, he heard footsteps approaching the door, and everyone except Swaine went to hide when they heard Oliver say the code phrase they rehearsed: "This is the library. Marcassin's already inside. Ready?" Swaine stiffened, nerves growing, when he heard Esther's voice outside the door as well.

"Of course I am. Why _wouldn't_ I be?"

Swaine then recovered, and went to his and Marcassin's hiding spot. As Oliver opened the door and the lights turned on, everyone jumped out of their spots, yelling a variation of 'Surprise!' Swaine looked right at Esther, to find her staring straight at him. His tension melted as he saw her bashful smile, and adorable blush, and eyes as big as a deer in headlights. They met in the middle of the room, and Swaine lifted her up with ease by the hips while she wrapped her hands around his neck, as he spun her around, before setting her down and hugging her. "Congratulations on completing the trials, Little Miss Sage."

She laughed. "Is that my new nickname?"

"Why? Would you prefer something else?" His voice was clearly cocky, and she giggled, before sighing contentedly.

"No. I wouldn't want it any other way."

A/N: SORRY FOR THE CRINGE IT'S OFFICIALLY NO LONGER LATE IT IS EARLY…THAT'S HOW LONG I'VE BEEN UP. WOW LOL. But anyway, if I should continue this, let me know! Give me 4 word prompts! Make it either something like 'Relaxation At Long Last', 'Okay, Truth Or Dare?', or even 'Scared, Observant, Spat, Puberty' which is the kind I did. Either recommend A 4 word Title Prompt, Quote Prompt, or Word Prompt. I did Word Prompt today, but I'm up for a Title or Quote Prompt next. So, prompt away! Bye Y'all! BTW This will be NNK

Swaine: So, we're back with her again? Great. She wasn't joking.

Esther: Oh well, at least here I'm more successful than you right now.

Swaine: Not for long…

Me: NO EVIL PLOTTING UNLESS WE ARE PROMPTED, GUYS! SAVE SOME FOR THE FANFICTIONS!

Swesther: Sorry, geez…


	2. Caffeine Rush

A/N; Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddd WE HAVE A PROMPT, LADIES AND GENTLE-LADIES!

Swaine: That's not a saying…

Me: SHUT UP! Anyway, here's the prompt from 'Guest':

 **Panicked**

 **Sugar**

 **Irritated**

 **Lucien**

Now, this is gonna go a little different than 'Guest' implied, but hey, that's what it's all about...surprises! So, anyway, here we go!

DISCL-

Swaine: Hold up. Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Oh yeah! Guys, this takes place during the Shadar battle. Anyway, are you good?

Esther: I think he's satisfied. We won't interrupt again.

Me: Good.

…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NNK. I AM JUST A SIMPLE, SILLY AUTHOR GIRL WHO GETS BORED AND WANTS TO WRITE ONE-SHOT FANFICTION

cbuugdrama9's Promptly Priceless Tales Chapter #2: Caffeine Rush

The atmosphere was thick with anger, determination, and heroism. After fighting their way through Nevermore, the party had reached Shadar. A waystone helped recover health and magic before the battle, but they still felt un-prepared. But they fought on. Chirpy Tunes were played.

Mugshots were fired. Tidy Tears were abundant (well, more than usual). Mornstars were cast. After a while, Oliver felt himself run out of MP, and felt **panicked**. Esther noticed this, and she ran over to him, handing him an espresso.

"Here. This will help!" She exclaimed. He thanked her, and gulped the entire thing down.

Within seconds, even Shadar, formerly known as **Lucien** , had stopped, clearly **irritated** and concerned. It was like Oliver was having a **sugar** rush, except 1,000 times worse. "W-W-W-Why a-a-are y-you g-g-guys st-sta-staring at m-m-me?" He jabbered, so fast it took a second or two for the party to realize what he had said.

"Because you're in no shape to fight. You'll kill someone! And most likely, not who you're supposed to." Swaine snarled, before trying to soften his tone. "Just…go sit in the corner, or go run around in the hallway, or something."

"Come back when you're calmed down, okay, Oliver?" Esther implored. Oliver nodded rushedly, clearly having some sense of self-awareness back even in his current state, before running off to the hallway, where he started sprinting back and forth. Shadar stared at the thief, musician, and fairy that now stood before him, looking like he actually had some pity for them. "It's the pure-hearted one I seek to destroy, not you three.

"You will just be bonuses later." Swaine almost barked out some angry remark at that, before he realized what Shadar was leading up to. "Go and wait in the hallway until Oliver calms. Though, this has been quite embarrassing for all of us. We shall pretend this never happened."

"Agreed." The three all said at once.

"Thank you…Shadar. Wow, never thought I'd say that."

"Too right, lass!"

"Think nothing of it." The party then went to go wait for their friend in the hallway. As soon as the door closed, Shadar chuckled to himself. "After all, now you'll be weaker, since you're sitting through that irritating child's endless chatter. I just hope you don't do my job for me…"

A/N: This didn't turn out as great as I thought it would. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway? Remember this though…No matter how bad this series gets; Prompt me in the reviews! As you've seen, I really do write them as soon as I can!


	3. Not Ready

A/N; Hey guys! So, I was going to do 12 words (3 groups of 4) as a prompt and see how it went, but I decided that instead, I'd take the 4-word prompts, write one myself, and have Dalek9 and I write the other two together.

Here's this chapter's:

garment  
catch  
klutz  
graphically

So, I shall try and write mine now. Dalek9 can help me write soon, and when we're done with that, we shall officially have extra chapters to post with the click of a button when I am too lazy to write during the holiday season. This will be hard for me to write, however, since writer's block has struck, and doesn't seem eager to leave. Notice the eerie silence around me? The absence of characters?

That's why. WHY WRITER'S BLOCK, WHY? THEY WERE SO YOUNG…EXCEPT FOR DRIPPY, SWAINE, MARCASSIN, OR CASSIOPEIA…BUT STILL! I MISS BEING INTERUPPTED BY THEM…I hate writer's block. But… I think I might just have an idea for what to write after all.

Sis, this is for you. Merry Christmas, and thanks for saying you'd "Maybe" help me. 😊

As a quick reminder, here is the one I am doing right now;

garment  
catch  
klutz  
graphically (in this instance, I will use it to mean vivid; in detail)

Also, please leave reviews

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NNK. I AM JUST A SIMPLE, SILLY AUTHOR GIRL WHO GETS BORED AND WANTS TO WRITE ONE-SHOT FANFICTION

cbuugdrama9's Promptly Priceless Tales Chapter #3: Not Ready

"Okay, don't panic." Swaine muttered to himself, rushing around the room, trying to restore basic brain function. He had done something terrible, and now it was time to pay for it. He regretted what he had done that lead him here, and wished so much to go back in time and change it back.

He had taken romantic advice from Esther.

He had told her about how he was starting to fancy Queen Cassiopeia, and about how he wanted to ask her on a date, but wasn't sure if he should.

She told him ' _Don't be an idiot, Swaine! If you like her, ask her! Hurry, before it's too late!_ ' and so he asked the queen if she would like to go out sometime, maybe to the Raj Mahal curry stall (as per Esther's suggestion). What he never expected was for her to say yes.

"Maybe, instead of running around like a confused Strongo, you could, possibly, GET DRESSED?!"

Oh yeah. There was something else involving Esther he regretted.

"Esther, come on! I don't suppose you have anything I can wear? The clothes I'm wearing are all I have! What, you think I can borrow your little midriff-y outfit? Show up in that?"

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to put on something nice!"

"I have no such **garment** , remember? This is all I have!"

"Then where'd this come from?"

He didn't have a long time to react as she threw a black **garment** bundle at him, which tumbled off of his body. He looked at her, a bit in shock at what had just happened. "Oh, come on! You lived on the streets for 15 years, and you can't **catch** a bundle of clothes? Quit being a **klutz** , and get dressed!"

He unrolled the garment, and his eyes widened at the black tuxedo in his hands. It had a green tie to match, and even had a green-velvet pocket square. "Where'd you find this?"

"Find? Oh, no, this wasn't in some closet. Oliver and I went to the Hamelin tailor, and with me and the tailor sewing, and Oliver using Astra to cast some magic, we made this. I don't know how Oliver got Gallus to comply, but he looked a little exhausted. So, not only do you have something to wear, you need not worry about the future in-laws."

"Future in-laws? Esther, this is a first date!"

"Right, and if you don't get in that tuxedo right now, there probably won't be a second one! Do you need help getting in a tux, or something?"

"One, no, I don't. Two, don't even imply that. Get out of here so I can get dressed."

"I don't trust you to stay focused without me here. But if you're that immature, I'll turn around, okay?" she turned around so her back faced him, and after a few seconds, she heard him start to change his clothes. She waited, growing more impatient by the second.

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Yeah, well, kinda."

"What do you mean?" she turned around, and saw Swaine in the tuxedo she had given him, pocket square in his pocket, and fumbling with his tie, tiny beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"Don't tell me you, a _prince_ , a _grown man_ , can't tie a tie?"

"Oh, I suppose you can?" he barked, clearly upset and embarrassed.

Though a little hurt at his snapping, Esther realized its reasoning, and slowly drifted over to him. She looked up at him with a kind, patient smile on her face, which confused him almost as much as the tie itself did. What she said next was even more confusing, and even shocking. "As a matter of fact, I _do_. Here, it's like this, silly." She guided his hands, gently maneuvering them with her own, patiently adding extra instruction or kind encouragement here and there, and in but a minute, his tie was expertly tied.

"T-thanks." Swaine said, embarrassed that he, a 34-year old man, had to get help tying a tie from an 11-year old girl.

"No problem. Now, let's see what else I can do…"

The next few minutes were a blur of gold, purple, pink, and pain. He didn't know what was happening during most of it, he only wished it to not be. Esther, however, knew what she was doing, and was annoyed at all the comments she had to make.

"Stop moving! Your hair is a tangled mess! It wouldn't hurt so much if you stood still and let me brush it, or if you yourself had brushed it at all in the last 15 years!"

"Ugh, have you showered at all today? Where'd I put that cologne bottle? Oh, there it is. Walk into the stuff, Swaine. Go on, I sprayed it, walk into it. Are you even listening? Ugh, I'll just spray it in the air above you then."

"Poor Cassiopeia's probably wondering where you are! Goodness, we'd better get you something to give her! She's probably been waiting somewhere near the palace for hours, now! How's this? It's from Oliver's world. She should appreciate this. She seems to like them."

"Okay, you can come out of your coma, you're done." Swaine blinked a couple times, coughed as a foreign (but not unpleasant) smell filled his nostrils from somewhere above and on him, and his eyes refocused on Esther rolling her eyes at him. "Was that so bad?"

"I guess not." He then glanced at the thing she was holding out to him. "What's that?"

"It's called a rose. Give it to Cassiopeia when you see her, okay? And look out for the thorns, they're sharp and they hurt." Swaine nodded warily, and carefully took the flower, and held it as far away from himself as possible. "It's a flower, not a bomb." Esther sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay." He then held it normally (or, normal enough, at least), and then paused, glancing between the flower and her, before stopping and looking at her quizzically. "How'd you know about this? Where'd you get it?"

Esther's eyes widened, and she blushed, before recovering hurriedly, and responding "An old friend gave it to me."

This confused Swaine, but he then realized there was probably a lot about Esther he would never understand. "Now go! She's waiting for you! Be sure to remember, memorize, and tell me everything that happens. And I mean **graphically**! Leave no detail out!" Swaine nodded, inwardly chuckling as she attempted to push him towards the door.

To make her feel better, Swaine walked over to the door, but made it look like he was being pushed. Esther then lightly shoved him in the door's direction. "Have fun, you crazy kids!" she laughed. Swaine nodded, then realized there was something he needed to say.

"Hey, uh, Esther?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, thanks for helping me get ready. Couldn't have done it without ya." Esther just gave him a gentle smile.

"It was my pleasure," she said, before she grinned at him. "After all, The Sleight Witch is my new OTP!"

"Esther, not again."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's not repeat the events of the ficus and tree on Earth Day in Motorville."

"THEY WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"The car and the train?"

"IT LOOKED CUTE!"

"Marcassin and that mannequin?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT WAS A VERY REALISTIC MANNEQUIN!" Swaine and Esther just laughed for a while, before Esther fought to sober up. "For the record, I ship you and Cassiopeia more than I ever will the tree and ficus, the car and train, and Marcassin and the extremely realistic-looking mannequin all combined."

"Well, knowing you, that means a lot." He chuckled.

"Go on, man! Go get the girl!" Esther urged him, motioning towards the door with her hand, smiling brightly. Swaine nodded, and opened the door.

What he saw made him almost fall over in shock, and Esther gasp and laugh.

There was Cassiopeia, in a dress almost exactly like her other white one, except for the golden accents across the hems and edges, and golden designs on the neckline and around where her shins were. Her hair was as he remembered it, as green as ever, but with a golden scrunchie and a long barrette that looked like a gold-bar holding her hair in a bun now instead of it being long and billowing. She was reclining, leaning up against the wall. "That was adorable. Esther, nice job with the tie. Shall we?" she stood up to her full height, took the rose graciously, and walked out of the corridor with Swaine, arm in arm.

...

After Esther checked to insure they were gone, she sighed in relief and closed the door. "Okay, you can come out now." Oliver slowly peeked out of the closet, then walked out of it.

"Why do we always have to hide? Are you embarrassed of me or something?"

"No," she laughed, giving him a quick peck, before hugging him. "I just don't wish to have Swaine, Cassiopeia, Marcassin, or Mr. Drippy ridicule me."

"For being in a secret relationship with the Pure-Hearted One, Savior of the Worlds? Yeah, that's an embarrassment waiting to be exposed."

Esther laughed again, letting go of him, before looking him in the eye, smiling. "You know what I mean. I just don't think the others are ready yet."

"Then why'd you almost tell Swaine about us dating? 'An old friend gave it to me'? One, I'm only one year older than you, so shush," he said, making her laugh, before continuing "and two, who do you think he'd think you were talking about? A boy in Al-Mamoon? Your father? You blatantly said it's from my world!"

"Um, to quote you, 'Shush'." The two started laughing, in their own little world of happiness, joy, and pure bliss. But then, Esther looked up in the corner of the room, and saw something black on the ceiling. "Oliver, what's that?"

Oliver turned to where she was looking.

"I think it's a security camera."

...

In a dark room, with the doors locked, Marcassin was sitting in a chair, looking at one of many glowing screens that were above him, Mr. Drippy on his shoulder.

"Wait…what?"

"They're what, mun?"

"I'll have to tell Gascon about this…but when did that happen? Where was I when they started dating? And when was I near a realistic mannequin?"

A/N; From writer's block to 2300 words! Man, this was fun to write. Merry Christmas, Dalek9! I know you ship The Sleight Witch and Olivesther, so I did this for you. I hope you liked this, since I _did_ spend _at least_ an hour on it, though I believe it was two. Remember to leave prompts down below in the reviews, guys! And also let me know: did you figure out the ending twist with Oliver and Esther dating? If so, when? What gave it away?

Swaine: Will we ever be free from this endless hell? Will the annoying author who kidnapped us ever go away, or be quiet?

Me: Shut up, you're getting all the girls this way! Let it go for just a while, okay? Resistance is futile, you only make the audience want more when you talk to me. You're feeding the fire!

Swaine: I seriously doubt that.

Esther: Yeah. Who'd want to tune in every day in hopes of seeing a few words from him?

Swaine: Hey!

Esther: I was agreeing with you, idiot!

Me: As I was saying, be sure to leave prompts! I will try to write them as soon as I can!

Swaine: Leave me out of prompts or stories, please.

Esther: Me too!

Me: Feel free to include them all you want.

Swesther: *groan*

Me: Save the drama for the chapters, you two! Anyway, bye, y'all!


	4. Swimsuits and Swanky Parties

A/N: Hey guys! Now, this is going to sound made-up, I know. I don't really believe it either. But this chapter was the product of my mother actually telling me to write a Ni No Kuni One-shot FOR MY LANGUAGE ARTS IN OUR HOMESCHOOL.

So, of course, I got myself a do-able prompt, and I'm ready to go. Here was the prompt I generated:

desirous  
immerse (I'm using immersed)  
bleakness (I will be using bleak instead, since that will fit a lot better)  
left-wing (I shall take this one literally)

I'd be lying if I said I'm not amused by this prompt. I already have an idea. So, let's do this!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NNK. I AM JUST A SIMPLE, SILLY AUTHOR GIRL WHO GETS BORED AND WANTS TO WRITE ONE-SHOT FANFICTION

cbuugdrama9's Promptly Priceless Tales Chapter #4: Swimsuits and Swanky Parties

"Hurry up! We're going to be late! Get your swimsuit on, and lets go to the party in Castaway Cove!" Esther paced in front of Swaine's room, the dusty floor having tiny shoeprints in it clearly marked now, and her legs almost wobbled from extensive usage. Esther used this as a sign to rest her legs while trying again to unlock the door. And so, she leaned down to the door, grabbed the golden doorknob, and pulled, tugged, and twisted with all her might, trying to open the door for the 800th time, though she knew the chances that he had his door locked _before_ , but _now_ had mysteriously unlocked it were **bleak** to say the least. The door didn't open, and the knob barely moved. All she had done was captured the attention of a very angry thief on the other side of the door, who almost growled in frustration at the small blonde girl's unending and unrelenting determination. He sat up on his bed, an angry fire lit in his brown-violet eyes, which Esther mirrored. Clearly, neither were planning on backing down any time soon.

"Then for the 50th time, leave without me!" Swaine barked back from the other side of the door. Yes, he was in his swimsuit. Of course, that didn't mean he was actually going to that party. He cracked his knuckles, ready for more push-back from his friend, and awaited her response in an annoyed eagerness.

"You know we can't do that!" Esther groaned, facepalming.

"Why not?!" Swaine retorted. He didn't want to go back there for anything, especially not some party. His bed seemed much more comfortable, he thought, as he sank further into it, getting settled. After all, he almost grinned at the knowledge he was never going to go to the party. He certainly wasn't **desirous** to go somewhere where all he'd get were whispers and glares, and though he was being yelled at by Esther right now, and he could feel the heat of her glare through the door almost making beads of sweat appear on his forehead, his room seemed like a much safer bet and better deal than the sure to be nightmarish event at Castaway Cove.

"Because the party is for YOU!"

"You think I agreed to that?! I told you, I'm not celebrating it this year."

"You can't just decide to not celebrate your birthday!"

"Watch me!" he yelled, annoyed. He waited for Esther's response, but instead heard a clicking and jangling noise. "…What are you doi-AGH!" the door swung open, and Esther was still on her knees, bobby pin still in the doorknob.

"I've seen movies. You didn't want to come out, so I am coming in!" She stood up, walked over to him, and pulled him out of his room. He tried to pull away from her, but was shocked at the strength adrenaline had given his feisty friend.

"No, let go! I'm not going to some party where everyone hates me!"

Esther froze in shock at this statement. She then looked up to him with a warm smile, walking to his side and grabbing his hand. "Why would they ever hate you? Because you were brokenhearted? Lots of people were brokenhearted in that town. It affected people in different ways, yes, but there were plenty. You were no different then them. Just another poor victim, who didn't know what was happening to him, no way to resist.

"They know that. We all do. I was brokenhearted, and never could do anything without my father, causing one of the great sages to give up on magic entirely. Your brother was brokenhearted, and almost ran a country to ruin! Cassiopeia, she was probably missing every piece of heart because of the Zodiarchy, and she almost destroyed the entire world. But we are all still here, right? We aren't those people anymore! Do you think I still depend on my father for everything? Do you think Marcassin still makes laws in his kingdom that ban everything and anything? Do you think Cassiopeia still wants to destroy this world?

"We can't let our past define our future! The kind people of Castaway Cove don't hate you, and never will! In fact, they are giving you a chance at redemption! You can show every man, woman, and child that you aren't who you were! This is your chance to put the past behind you!"

Swaine just looked at her incredulously, and a tad bit dubiously. He fought to keep the look of awe off his face, but Esther saw it clearly anyway. He hadn't known it meant that much to her, and her eyes glittered at the effect her words had on him. He averted his gaze, and snapped his head down to look at the floor, refusing to look at her happy and slightly smug face. "Wow...That was, uh..."

"The longest, biggest amount of B.S you have ever heard in your life? Oh, well. At least it distracted you long enough for the others to surround you!"

"WHAT?!" He broke out of his daze and quickly looked around, and sure enough, Oliver was on his other side, Marcassin was behind him, and Cassiopeia was in front of him. Cassiopeia grinned, grabbing his free hand and pulling him along to where Tengri was waiting. Tengri gave them a joyful 'Kyah!' when he saw them, flapping his now-decorated **left-wing** in celebration. Cassiopeia shoved Swaine onto Tengri, and everyone else got on behind him.

"Come on, Tengri! Fly us to Castaway Cove for Swaine's party!" Oliver yelled.

Responding with a 'Kya!' and ignoring Swaine's distress, Tengri took to the skies.

"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

 _At the party…_

"I still can't believe you made me come here, Esther."

"To your own birthday party?"

"Yes! I've had 34 other ones before this one, I don't need another!"

"Wow, you're 35? Swaine, you aren't that much younger than my father!"

This aggravated Swaine, and so, feeling like she had gone too far, he went to nudge her off the deck they were standing on, and into the waters below. Esther saw him take a step back, and moved out of the way, anticipating his movement. "Why you litt-Agh!" Swaine did not see her move, and so he was now teetering on the edge of the deck. He had only a split second to see Esther, grinning wide and waving, before she abruptly gave his chest a small tap, sending him plummeting into the water, completely immersed.

A/N: Aaaaaaaaand that's all folks! My Language Arts Assignment! Write a short story is what it said, and that's what I did. Just…not in the traditional way it expected. I bet they didn't plan on people getting immersed in water.

Swaine: Yeah, thanks a _lot_ for that one.

Me: Oh, _sorry_ for doing my job. Here's a towel. *throws towel at face, he pulls it off and starts drying off*

Esther: He's being sarcastic, but I'm genuinely thankful. I got to push him off a deck!

Swaine: Yeah, soak it in while you can, blondie. I'll get you back for that one…

Me: Shhh! Don't do any foreshadowing! LOL Anyway, goodbye, y'all!


	5. Dresses, Sweaters, and Shades

A/N: We have another prompt! This one is from my sister, and we have actually talked about me writing this as a Christmas Special chapter for another story of mine (The Thief and the Babana Girl), but I didn't realize she'd do a prompt like this! So, here's the prompt:

 **"Journeyer's Journal Entry: Holidays".**

Now, let's get to the story (and hope I still remember how to write these characters…)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NNK. I AM JUST A SIMPLE, SILLY AUTHOR GIRL WHO GETS BORED AND WANTS TO WRITE ONE-SHOT FANFICTION

cbuugdrama9's Promptly Priceless Tales Chapter 5: Dresses, Sweaters, and Shades

 _' **Journeyer's Journal Entry: Holidays**. I'm back in the Pristine Palace with everyone else, and everyone seems to be having fun and being festive. Esther, Swaine, Marcassin, and Kareli currently have put a star-costume wearing Drippy on Queen Cassiopeia's head, and are draping her in tinsel and lights while she holds ornaments. They seem to be singing a version of Oh Christmas Tree, but they are instead singing Christmas Pea, as opposed to Christmas Tree. I don't understand it, but they look like they are having fun. I may join in later, but first feel I should write this stuff down._

 _Earlier, Kareli put mistletoe up in almost every doorway. Oliver is currently wandering around the palace, trying to take it all down. Later, Kareli will most likely put it back up. It is very cold outside, almost freezing. I know Kareli can control the weather here now that she has been rescued from that horrible dragon-man who hated awesome music, and have a feeling she made it this cold to mess with me. '_

"Jacinda! Come join the fun, and put down that book! I know I gave you it, but you aren't traveling right now, and you're using that book too much!"

"No such thing, sis." Jacinda responded with a grin, standing up. "Where'd I put my aviators?"

"I'm sure they're nearby," Marcassin offered with a smile, leaning forward slightly to look at her where the mountain of tinsel he was holding didn't obscure his view. He was wearing a purple and red sweater, made of some soft and warm fabric, along with simple purple snow pants. Jacinda nodded, getting up, and smoothing out her dress. It was a long, golden dress that reached her ankles, and had a built-in black jacket that Jacinda was currently thankful for, given the cold weather that was outside the palace. Cassiopeia had a dress of the same style, but the main color was white, and the jacket color was the green color of her hair, while Esther's was pink with a golden jacket and Kareli's was dark blue with a light blue jacket.

"As much as I'd like to see how long you would look for them before you realized this, they're right on top of your head." Swaine pointed out, trying to hold back a laugh. He was in a green and orange sweater, much like his brother's, and his snow pants were green. Jacinda felt the top of her head, and sure enough, there were her shades. She facepalmed at her silliness, and pulled them down over her eyes.

"Hey, guys? Where's Oliver? I haven't seen him for a while." Esther asked, curious of her friend's whereabouts.

"I hung up mistletoe earlier in a few doorways, so he's trying to take them down. Every now and then, I sneak over to a doorway he's already done, and put mistletoe back up, but get away before he realizes I did it, so it just looks like it is re-appearing." Kareli said, grinning.

In the distance, they could hear a frustrated scream. "WHERE IS THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?! I DID THIS DOORWAY!" everyone tried to not laugh, as Oliver would most likely hear them if they laughed. If he heard, he'd probably realize what was happening, and then it wouldn't be funny, as it would be time for a new game called 'Run from The Pure-Hearted One Who Wields the Freaking Wizard King as His Weapon Game', which didn't sound as fun. They decided to leave him to his own devices for a while, and to turn on the radio. The song 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen' sung by Pentatonix came on the radio, making Kareli and Jacinda gasp happily, and Oliver come running into the room. He was wearing a bright red and blue sweater, with the words 'Pure Heart' on the front in fancy, curvy red-violet letters across the chest. His deep red snow pants were a little too long for his legs, and he almost slipped and fell on his face from running in them. Thankfully, Jacinda caught him before anyone noticed.

The others were occupied with their confusion.

"What is this? I know the song, but these voices sound unfamiliar. Who sings this?" Swaine asked, confused.

"YOU DON'T KNOW PENTATONIX?!" Oliver, Kareli, and Jacinda yelled in unison, obviously shocked.

"They're one of the best groups ever in the history of music!" Oliver explained. Kareli rewound the song to the beginning and paused it to make sure they didn't miss a thing.

"You guys should dance. Music is for dancing, after all." Kareli suggested.

"You should be warned, though. The song goes from slowish to pretty fast before you know it." Jacinda warned with a smile. The others shrugged. Marcassin and Cassiopeia partnered up, as did Swaine and Esther.

"Jacinda, you should dance with Oliver." Kareli offered. "I'll dance with Drippy."

"Is that even possible, Kare-Bear?" Jacinda asked her sister. Drippy seemed offended at this, as did Kareli.

"Of course, it flippin' is, Glow-Face! We fairies are proper talents!"

"What he said!" Kareli said in agreement, before turning to her fairy friend and clearing her throat. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me to this song?"

"I would love to, Jewel-Face."

"Be warned, I'm not the best at dancing, except for a bit of latin dancing. I don't know where that comes from. But anyway, I'm not a very good dancer. Is that okay? That's not a deal-breaker right now, right?"

"'Course it flippin' isn't! I'm not the tidiest myself, dancingwise. But, that's alright, 'cause we'll figure it out together, en'it?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kareli pressed play on the song, and began to dance with the fairy. They danced beautifully together, considering the rather significant height difference, while Oliver and Jacinda danced together perfectly on tune, seeing as they were the only two who were dancing together and knew the Pentatonix version of the song. Kareli knew the version of the song, but Drippy didn't, and the other two couples didn't know the version at all, but were still dancing the night away. Outside, Kareli's snow began to fall, yet a warmth filled the house, along with everyone's hearts. And so ends this first ever TTATBG + CPPT Crossover Holiday Special.

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
